


King of My Heart

by vintage_grace



Series: Dead Hearts [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintage_grace/pseuds/vintage_grace
Summary: TBA





	King of My Heart

It’s a nightmare.

One that I can’t wake up from. Every second of every endless moment in this darkness is a torture far worse than anything I could have imagined. The whispers follow me wherever I try to hide, and I’ve learned the hard way that nothing will block them out. Still, I instinctively clamp my hands to my ears as the whispered insults and calls for me swell.

_Run_. I remind myself. _Keep running, don’t stop._ Because the longer I pause, the closer they can get to finding me. Those cruel voices that taunt me, that call me names, that call for the end of me. I swear there are times I can feel their frozen breath on my neck or their long, icy fingers brushing against my skin.

My feet falter beneath me, and I let out a quiet hiss as my skin tears against the rough ground from the fall. A rush of pain traces it’s way over my palms and through my aching bones. There’s a scream echoing in my throat, but like always, there’s no sound to be heard.

It all goes silent for a moment. A deathly quiet that feels like it will swallow me whole any second. I screw my eyes shut and horribly attempt to regain my footing and run away. Because I can feel it coming—can feel _them_ coming for me.

The chill creeps back up no me stronger than it’s ever been before. I flail my arms in a desperate attempt to push away whatever is collapsing in on me away. It’s the freezing cold that burns on my skin. Once again I try to scream or make any noise, but nothing comes except for an unbearable silence.

Hands wrap around my shoulders, and for a split second, I’m convinced this is it for me. They’ve finally caught up to me, and now I’m going to be destroyed right here in this endless darkness. I’ll never be able to see my family again—no more Theo or Jack. Nothing.

Except, the hands tug me _away. _I stumble back as they continue to tug me from the icy cold and darkness. My head throbs the further they pull. The bitter cold seeming to burn in an unfamiliar warmth and darkness morphing into a light that blinds me entirely.

My chest shudders as it all stops, and for a moment, I wonder if this is death. I can’t help but think that this is the end of my story. Maybe this was always meant to be it, but if it is, at least I can be reunited with Kol and Judah. The thought of them alone makes me feel a semblance of peace.

“Don’t give up on me yet.” A voice echoes somewhere between the light and dark. It’s familiar, encouraging, and puts a sliver of a fight back in my bones. I shift under the strange grip, push myself further towards them and away from the inky black. “Good to know I haven’t lost you yet.”

That’s all I hear before everything stops.


End file.
